


Drive Me to Completion

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Based on a True Story, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot? What Plot?, Porn Without Plot, Road Head, Road Head With a Stick Shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer loves driving his stick. Now he has another reason





	Drive Me to Completion

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Established Relationship Square for SPN Lucifer Bingo and the Road Head Square for SPN Kink Bingo Round 4!!

“You drive a stick?” Dean asked excitedly as Lucifer pulled up and the college freshman climbed into the cherry red 1985 Pontiac Trans Am. 

“Best way to drive, in my opinion,” Lucifer grinned as he looked over his boyfriend hungrily. He wondered what would be in store for the couple tonight. Last time they got together, Lucifer rimmed Dean until he came, and it was Dean’s first time getting rimmed too. He loved it. So did Lucifer. 

Lucifer waited until Dean was situated before reaching over and grabbing his cock through his jeans under the pretense of checking to make sure his seatbelt was on. “Safety first,” he purred as Dean threw his head back. “Wouldn’t want you to go flying through the windshield, would we?” 

“Luce!” Dean hissed. Lucifer merely laughed and pressed on the clutch and kicked the car into first. He began to drive out and towards his apartment. 

The first half of the ride was filled with Lucifer feeling Dean up in between shifting gears, his feet working expertly as one hand remained on the steering wheel. He pinched Dean’s nipples until the boy- Dean may’ve been 19 years old, but to Lucifer’s 23 year old mind, he was still a boy- was mewling. He raked his nails up denim clad thighs and undid the ancient leather belt in order to slide his hand down the jeans and grasp his cock through the thin layer of cotton. 

About halfway through, however, Lucifer heard the seatbelt come undone as he shifted from second to third. He looked over and saw Dean sliding closer. Deft fingers worked at his belt as a hot, wet mouth landed on his neck. Lucifer let out a moan.

“Let’s see how good those driving skills of yours  _ really _ are, angel,” Dean breathed with a smirk. Lucifer’s belt came undone, as well as his button and zipper. 

“And just what do you have in mind, Dean?” Lucifer asked with a curious arched brow. 

Dean’s smirk turned darker as he freed Lucifer’s bare cock from its confines. “I could tell you, or… I could just show you.” And with that, he leaned down and swallowed Lucifer down… just as the older man was downshifting from third to second. 

Lucifer heard the gravel and jerked the car back onto the asphalt as he moaned. “Fuck!!” 

Dean gave an amused, pleased hum as he sucked, making Lucifer’s cock reverberate when he did so.

Lucifer’s “free” hand dropped down to rest in sandy blond hair, gripping it and tugging on it as he drove whilst being sucked off. 

And  _ damn, _ could Dean suck cock. Hot, wet mouth; slick tongue; gentle teeth scraping the vein along the underside of his cock as he bobbed his head, before either sinking down and swallowing or pulling up and suckling on the head…

The hand would remove itself so that Lucifer could change gears, which seemed like that displeased Dean a great deal. It was then that he would double his efforts to great success. Lucifer was wholly distracted and therefore Dean’s insistence on having the hand in his hair made him go off the road more than a few times and speed through two stop signs and a red light. 

The combination of receiving roadhead from Dean, the slight public sex of it all, and the amazing blow job was thrilling, and unfortunately Lucifer came just before he made the turn into the parking lot of his apartment complex. Dean drank it eagerly as Lucifer stayed at the stop sign to tremble and shake before calmly turning. 

Dean sat up and looked at Lucifer with a grin. “Did you enjoy that?” he purred roughly, licking his lips. 

“Very much so,” Lucifer said as he pulled into his parking spot. “But now… it’s  _ my  _ turn.” 

Dean whined softly as Lucifer killed the engine with a dark smile. 

He had his boyfriend to wreck, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
